Flayn/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 12: Outset of a Power Struggle Battle Quote * You shall not pass! I will protect Garreg Mach! Vs Byleth * Flayn: Professor, why?! Do you not see the cruelty of this? Retreat Quote * Flayn: Must protect...Garreg Mach... I must protect...everyone... * Seteth: (If Flayn is defeated first) Retreat while you still can, Flayn! I beg you! * Flayn: Understood... Stay safe, Fa-Brother! Crimson Flower Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields Battle Quote * This makes me terribly sad, but this is my duty, to which I must be true! Vs Byleth (If fought before Seteth) * Flayn: When I heard you were alive, Professor, I was so happy. But now... Now this? How can it be that you fight on that side? I cannot take your life, for I owe mine, even now. And yet I cannot back away from this fight. When this is over, my brother and I will go into hiding. It is the only way. Defeat Quote (If defeated by Byleth of after Seteth has retired) * Farewell, Professor. I do not imagine we shall ever meet again. Death Quote (If defeated by anyone else of if Seteth has been killed) * Flayn: Father, please forgive me... I am returning to Mother now...before you do. * Seteth: '''(If Flayn dies first): Flayn! Please, no! No! Paralogue: Legend of the Lake Vs The Immovable * '''The Immovable: Oh! You're here too! I've always wanted to meet you, Ceth- * Flayn: I ask that you keep quiet, Uncle! * The Immovable: What's that? Ceth- * Flayn: Shh! Please keep quiet, Uncle! Paralogue: The Sleeping Sand Legend Vs The Wind Caller * The Wind Caller: Ah, that face takes me back in time... You have not changed one bit, Ceth- * Flayn: I ask that you keep quiet, Uncle! * The Wind Caller: Why the rush, Ceth- * Flayn: Shh! Please keep quiet, Uncle! Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "It's so much fun to sing with others!" Cooking * "My mother was an excellent cook. You would think such a talent would be hereditary. A bit of this, a bit of that! This will make it all the tastier, do you not agree?" Dining Hall * "My brother used to scold me for being too picky, so I have grown to develop a taste for most things." * "This is nearly as delicious as Mother's cooking. I would happily eat this every day." (Favorite dish) * "There are not many foods I will refuse, but that does not mean I will eat just anything..." (Disliked dish) With Seteth * Flayn: Ah, meals always taste best when it is a company of three or more at the table. * Seteth: Do you not enjoy eating when it’s just the two of us? You wound me, Flayn… Unknown support level: * Flayn: Having a meal together like this makes me feel like you are part of our family, Professor. * Seteth: You truly are as good as kin. Let us enjoy this brief respite together. Gifts * "What... is this?" (Disliked gift) * "I shall take it!" (liked gift) * "Wow! I am delighted!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Oh! That is mine! Thank you so very much!" * "Hm, I wonder who this belongs to. I have not the faintest idea." Tea Party * "I am honored that you invited me." * "You knew about my favorite tea. I am moved!" (Favorite tea: Almond Blend, Crescent Moon Tea, Sweet Apple Blend) * "This smell... This...this tea is more subtle than the standard fare." Introducing Own Topic * "I desire to see the ocean again - it is difficult being so far away from it." * "Have you any idea how many types of fish there are? It is unthinkable–their different sizes, shapes, colors… I find it fascinating!" * "I was born in Enbarr, though I have lived in remote lands far away, at times…" * "Lively places are my favorite. I like the monastery because there are always so many people bustling about." * "Whenever I look at you, a wave of nostalgia washes over me. I wonder why that is." * "You are an interesting person, Professor. You do not seem to know much about yourself." * "I have a fear of sleeping. I worry that I will awake, and everyone I know and love will have vanished." * "Even if I fall asleep, please do not leave my side. Promise you will stay near." * "You and I are of a rare breed. We should take care of each other." Observe * "You look odd today. Are you feeling alright?" * "It is a different style from everyone's uniforms, but I do love the patterning on the hem." * "Ever since your hair shifted to look more like mine, I feel so much closer to you." * "Much time has passed, has it not?" Voice Lines * "So soothing." * "Delicious!" End * "That tea was very delicious. Please take care, Professor." Tutoring Instruct *Great: "All thanks to your help." *Great: "I would like to do this again sometime." *Perfect: "I have done it!" **Praise: "No need to discontinue with the praises." * Bad: "I failed..." * Critique: "I already feel terrible enough. No need for harshness." * Console: "Professor... I will work harder." Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding * "I am ready to begin." Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results Certification Exams *"I have succeeded!" (Passed) *"Not quite there, hm?" (Failed) Level Up *"A bit disappointing..." (0 to 2 stats up) *"They say experience feeds growth." (4 to 5 stats up) *"I feel my strength building." (4 stats up) *"I am maturing at a rapid pace." (4 stats up) *"My potential has been reached!" (Reaching level 99) Skill Level Up * "Aha!" * "Well worth the effort." * "I understand more every day." Budding Talent * "I still have talent, I see!" Skill Mastered *"Committed to memory." Post-Timeskip *"Committed to memory." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"Committed to memory." Post-Timeskip *"Committed to memory." Reclassing * "Are these garments in style?" * "How Joyous!" * Battle Quotes When Selected * "Let us away." (Full/High Health) * "I need all my strength." (Medium Health) * "I am fine... Am I not?" (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "Onward." (Full/High Health) * "Lets be prudent." (Medium Health) * "Mother.. protect me." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Damage Taken * * Post-Timeskip * * * (Death) Critical Attack *"Prepare yourself!" *"I'm sorry, it must be done!" *"If I must!" *"Stand aside!" Gambit * "And... now!" * "Are you ready?" Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Huh... I prevailed!" *''*sighs*'' "I am spent." *"It's the least I could do." *"Did that suffice?" *"My brother will be pleased." Post-Timeskip *"Child's play." *"I cannot lose!" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "A striking display." * "I had better keep up." * "So steadfast!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"Why, thank you." *"Oh, lovely." *"Ever so grateful." Death/Retreat Quote }} Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts